The National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) is the Federal agency responsible for conducting and supporting research on the brain and nervous system. It is a component of the National Institutes of Health and the US Public Health Service. Part of the NINDS mission is to reduce the burden of neurological disease by collecting and disseminating research information related to neurological disorders. In support of this mission, the NINDS maintains an information clearinghouse to provide publications, a call center, and letter and email responses to the public, clinicians, and other audiences with an interest in neurological disease. The institute also has an exhibits program which disseminates information via meetings of professional societies such (examples: Society for Neuroscience, American Academy of Neurology) and of consumer groups such as AARP. The institute seeks a contractor to continue this vital work. The nature of this work requires same-day pick-up and delivery of materials to and from the NINDS location in Bethesda, Maryland, and the ability of contract staff to attend on-site meetings in Bethesda with little advance notice. The contractor must also be able to regularly collect mail from the NINDS post office box in Bethesda, Maryland.